The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Thuja plant botanically known as Thuja occidentalis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Mirjam’.
The new Thuja is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a selection of Thuja occidentalis ‘Danica’, not patented characterized by its dull green-colored summer foliage and deep bronze-colored winter foliage. The cultivar Mirjam was discovered and selected by the Inventor while transferring a population of plants of the parent selection from a greenhouse to an outdoor nursery in Lippenhuizen, The Netherlands in summer 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new Thuja by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Lippenhuizen, The Netherlands since summer 1997, has shown that the unique features of the Thuja are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.